Save the Last Dance for Me
by pixeljam
Summary: A music box, a song, and a quick dance. And yet it's enough for that moment.


**While waiting for my beta to finish editing the next chapter of my story, I decided to write a one-shot, which is odd, because I never really post my one-shots, but I love Fullmetal Alchemist a lot! My sister and I just finished the series, so maybe this is just me in denial. **

* * *

Winry picked up the smallest of her wrenches, fitting it into the tiny opening and screwing down tightly. She felt the slight twinge as the screw tightened down, stopping before it snapped the delicate wood. With a smile, she pulled out the wrench and closed the opening, setting the box upright.

It was beautiful, really. Winry could never get used to working with wood after using steel and iron for so long, but for a first attempt, she was rather satisfied. The wood was mahogany. It was a deep, rich red color, and she had edged it in brass. She had spent the entire night before carving and polishing the delicate, thin wood and fitting into the box shape. She found it wonderful, though she was sure a woodworker could have done better.

She slowly and carefully opened the top. Inside was where she had had it easiest. The whole center of the small box was mechanical, and mechanics was where Winry shone. The work had been in extreme detail, as the entire thing had needed to fit into a box the width and length of a small book and the height smaller than that of the length of a crayfish. But after a few days, she had managed to create the perfect device.

She pulled a small, simple key from her pocket made of brass and fit it into the small opening in the bottom of the box as she snapped the top shut. She turned the key and set the box on the table, waiting with anticipation.

Suddenly, the box burst to life. Music, beautiful slow music flowed through the thin walls of the box and into the air. Winry smiled as she beheld her creation. It was probably the simplest creation she could have done, but she liked it. A music box…now what was she going to do with it?

"Hey, Winry, what's that noise?"

The blonde-haired girl threw herself in front of her workbench, obstructing the music box from view. She flushed ever so slightly as she noticed Ed standing in the doorway to her workshop, one eyebrow raised and a look of interest in his eyes.

"It's nothing!" she said hurriedly, shaking her arms around, "absolutely nothing!"

Ed blinked. "And that noise is…?"

Winry swallowed. How could she have thought that hiding the box was enough, especially when it was still playing music? She hung her head in embarrassment. "It's…just an experiment I was trying out."

"Can I see?"

Winry nodded and stepped aside, allowing the music box to come into view. Ed walked over, letting his quick, golden eyes look over the piece of work. "Wow," he breathed, "a music box. And you made this?"

Winry nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to see how well I worked with wood, so I decided to make something with both wood and mechanics. Do you…like it?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, it looks great." He blinked, "I feel like I know the song though…"

"I'm surprised you'd forget it," Winry smiled, "I used to sing it all the time!"

Ed raised an eyebrow again. "You did?"

"Sure! Remember?" Winry closed her eyes and set her mind on the key of the song before starting to slowly sing.

_Long ago in days of myth_

_When creation was nearly done_

_The night first bore a daughter_

_And the day fathered a son_

_Luna, the daughter, was a small child_

_Her voice as sweet as a lyre_

_And the son, Sol, was smart and strong_

_His hair was bright as fire_

_Although they grew in different clans_

_They were truly fated to love_

_They fell for each other and thought this romance_

_A gift from their parents above_

_But the lovers were sorely wrong_

_Their parents were mortified_

_By Sol and Luna being together_

_Nature's balance had almost died_

_Knowing this, the lover's hearts were torn_

_But in woe they solemnly vowed_

_That Luna must live among the stars_

_And Sol live with the cloud_

_And though today apart they live_

_Their love shall ever grow_

_Yet sun shall cry the summer rain_

_Moon's tears—the winter snow_

Ed blinked, his eyes shining. "I'm impressed. I barely remember that song. You still sing it just as well as you used to."

Winry felt her cheeks flush slightly at the praise. "Thanks. I always loved that song. Granny used to sing it to me. It's sad, but beautiful."

"Yeah," Ed's voice dropped out as the two sat and listened to the musical melody. When it slowed, Winry stuck her key back in and gave it a few more turns, the music starting right up again.

Winry finally pried her eyes away, turning to Ed. "Want to dance?"

Ed's eyes widened, his expression one of incredulity as he gave her a weak smile. "What? I can't dance, you know that."

Winry gave him a full smile. "It's not hard to slow dance. Come on!"

"I'd trip over my own feet," Ed rubbed the back of his head, stubborn, "Get Al to dance with you!"

Winry pursed her lips. "But I don't want Al. I want you."

Winry watched with satisfaction as Ed walked over to her, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed. His right hand gently and rather awkwardly fitted into hers, the metal of his hand cold sticking to her skin and causing her to almost shiver. His left hand hovered above Winry's waist, as though Ed were afraid to touch her. Winry saved him the trouble by grabbing his hand and pressing it against her back. Ed's expression turned from simply embarrassed to flustered. Winry held back a laugh. Ed could be so awkward sometimes.

Winry placed her arm on Ed's shoulder as the two began to slowly sway and move to the slow tune. She couldn't see Ed's face now that they were nearly parallel to one another, but she could feel the stiff movement of his motions. Winry slowly led the dance, pulling her friend into the smooth movements of slow dancing, the tiny steps needed, and the gentle touch of the two people. And after a minute or so, Ed seemed to relax.

Winry closed her eyes, letting the music overcome her. It was as if the workshop melted away, leaving a grand ballroom in its place. Winry could almost feel the exquisiteness of the place around her, breathing in the chilly, still air. The ballroom was empty except for them. There was no one to make them stop.

"Winry," Ed's voice was almost a whisper, "why are you doing this?"

The blonde-haired girl's voice was just as quiet. "Aren't you enjoying it?"

"Well…that's not really the point." His words were halting. Winry could tell just how much Ed was thinking before he spoke. "I mean…why me?"

Suddenly, the music slowed to a stop. The two stood in the middle of what was once again merely the workshop. They didn't move, as though the image might return somehow, as though the music might once again play and the dance would continue.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the two separated, though Ed's metal hand still gently touched the skin of Winry's. The two gazed at one another, Winry suddenly feeling lost in Ed's fierce golden eyes. She leaned in slowly.

"Because," she breathed in his ear, "you have a long set of adventured ahead of you, Edward Elric, and you're going to have a lot of dance partners. But please, if you remember, leave the last dance for me." She drew away, but not without giving Ed a quick kiss to the cheek. She turned before she could meet his eyes and walked out of the workshop. But first, she gently pulled the key from her pocket and set it on top of the box, humming the song of the moon and the sun.

* * *

**Winry and Ed are my favorite couple of the series (Hawkeye and Mustang come as a close second). I'm not really sure why I wrote this...maybe I just wanted a moment for them.  
**

**Thanks little sister for letting me use your poem "Amatores Caela" (Lovers of the Sky) for Winry's song. You have a good eye for poetry, sis, a lot better than I do! Love you, dearest! **

**Pixie**


End file.
